The state of the art includes various nozzles and tips for hot runner injection molding systems. Hot-runner nozzles are typically either a valve-gate style or a hot-tip style. In the valve-gate style, a separate stem moves inside the nozzle and tip acting as a valve to selectively start and stop the flow of resin through the nozzle. In the hot-tip style, a small gate area at the end of the tip freezes off to thereby stop the flow of resin through the nozzle.
It is important that the nozzle tip provide the right amount of heat at the gate area to keep the plastic in a liquid state as it flows through the gate, but also that it allows the plastic to freeze in a reasonable time when flow has stopped. To satisfy these functional requirements, it is desired to use highly thermally conductive materials for the nozzle tip. The second critical function of the tip is that it should sustain high plastic pressures that may reach 40,000 psi (275 MPa) or higher.
The requirement for nozzle tips to have a high thermal conductivity is contradictory to the requirement for an increased strength since most metals that transfer heat well are “face centered cubic” (FCC) metals such as copper or nickel. FCC metals are typically much weaker than “body centered cubic” (BCC) metals such as iron or chromium. The tip must also resist corrosion, and resist wear when used with plastics containing fillers such as glass or other particulate materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,052 to Schmidt et al. teaches a tip insert made from beryllium copper, having a high thermal conductivity, and a retainer made from titanium alloy having low thermal conductivity.
For more wear-resistant tips, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,680 to Gellert et al. discloses a tip insert made of a material, such as beryllium copper or tungsten carbide copper, having a combination of thermal conductivity and wear and corrosion resistance suitable for the material being molded. The nozzle seal, which also retains the tip insert, is made of suitable wear and corrosion resistant material, such as stainless or H-13 tool steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,954 to Mortazavi et al. also discloses the use of materials for the tip insert that exhibit high wear resistance and good thermal conductivity, such as carbide and tungsten carbide. Mortazavi also discloses the use of materials for the retainer that have good thermal conductivity, such as Ti/Zr-carbide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,727 to Puri discloses a nozzle tip preferably made of a material with a relatively high thermal conductivity, such as copper-based alloys. The tip threadably attaches to the nozzle, and a seal ring, made of relatively high wear resistant material such as H-13, 4140 or P-20 tooling metals, attaches to the tip through an insulator made of a low thermally conductive material such as titanium.